The number of individuals using mobility devices such as wheelchairs and walkers is growing at a steady rate as a result of changing age demographics in the population. According to a recent U.S. Census estimate, approximately 2.2 million individuals are currently using wheelchairs for mobility purposes, many of whom have diseases or conditions that require constant assistance from a caregiver. In addition, many elderly and individuals recovering from surgery or injuries have temporary or permanent mobility impairments that require them to spend a considerable amount of time in a recliner, bed, or wheelchair, resulting in a loss of independence. With the increasing incidence of disability as a person ages, and the general trend towards an increase in the average age of the population, the number of individuals requiring mobility devices is expected to rise. In addition, there is a trend towards increased participation in community, school, and work activities by people with mobility impairments.
As a result of the rising demand for mobility devices, there is an increased need for versatile mounting and positioning technology that permits individuals, even those with minimal strength and dexterity, to easily access and transport personal belongings. For individuals confined to a wheelchair, for example, there is often the need for mounting a tray or other flat surface or receiver to the wheelchair for holding cell phones, emergency call devices, computers, communication devices, remote controls, food, beverages, or other such items. The ease in access to these items often reduces the individual's reliance on their caregiver, providing them with greater independence.
Many existing positioning apparatuses lack the flexibility to be independently positioned or repositioned, and are typically designed for use with only a specific device. Some positioning apparatuses, for example, are designed to function in only a single or a few set positions, which may limit the use of the apparatus to only certain activities. For example, in many hospital and nursing home facilities where living space is often limited, the inability of the positioning apparatus to be set at different positions may prevent the unimpeded movement of a wheelchair through the living space, or may prevent a person from independently exiting a wheelchair or recliner with ease.
The strength, dexterity, and range of motion requirements required to move or adjust many positioning apparatuses often limits their use to particular individuals. For individuals suffering from certain musculoskeletal disorders, for example, the strength required to adjust the device may be greater than the individuals' strength, preventing the adjustment of the device without the aid of a caregiver. In some designs, the mounting device may not be ergonomically suited for the individual. For those individuals requiring a wheelchair who rely upon an electronic speech generating device to communicate, for example, the inability to easily adjust or position the speech generating device may limit their ability to perform other essential functions, such as access food or drink, or suboptimal device placement may cause the user fatigue over time, in some cases exacerbating the individual's condition. As such, there is an ongoing need for versatile positioning apparatuses to permit individuals to transport and reposition objects with minimal strength and dexterity.